


and all the delicate woodland creatures

by talking_tina



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, Character Study, Drabble, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talking_tina/pseuds/talking_tina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh knows Tyler is one of a kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and all the delicate woodland creatures

**Author's Note:**

> im in love with tyler joseph and i'm using josh dun's hypothetical point-of-view to express my feelings that's all i have to say
> 
> title is the title because tyler joseph reminds me of a deer. self-harm warning is self-harm warning because of a mention of implied self-harm scars.
> 
> btw this was written up, in, like. twenty minutes. so my apologies for any grammar/fluency errors. (and yes, i know, i went overboard with the run-on sentences).
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using fictional characters based in the likenesses of real people. Never happened, and I do not own these names.

Really, Tyler is one of a kind.

Okay, well, if Josh is honest, _everyone_ is one of a kind— _everyone_ has their own little quirks and signature half-smiles and million-dollar laughs, has that one crooked pinky finger and particular lilt to their words that no one else _quite_ has, has that jacket they only save for when they have a date that they _really_ want to impress—

But Tyler—Tyler _fascinates_ him on a whole new level. Tyler is all kind, intelligent eyes and long, deft fingers, a million-dollar laugh that he hands out for free and doesn’t ask anything in return for. He is his ridiculous obsession with pretty, delicate floral prints that he can never buy enough of, and his knobby knees that join skinny calves with slim thighs. He is the five hundred basketball shots he never missed back in his teenage years, and the tiny, faded scars on the outside of his thighs. Tyler is Josh’s everything, filling up as much of his heart as his drumming and his one-true-love, and sometimes Josh just feels like crying simply because of how much room this gangly fawn of a teenage boy has taken up in his heart.

Josh knows he fascinates Tyler, too—knows because of the slender fingers that will trace over the tattoos that paint the arm he hangs down from his bunk, because of the intrigued way Tyler will tilt his head when Josh starts to gush about Debby just a little too much (and the sly smile that always follows, afterward). And Josh knows he must have _some_ place in Tyler’s heart when the younger calls him up at two in the morning, terrified and so _small_ , for comfort after a bad dream, knows because of the way he will rub his head against Josh’s shoulder and promptly fall asleep against him.

They are a two-man-gang, a love story gone wrong. Josh has a feeling Shakespeare would hate them as Tyler crawls into Josh’s bunk for the umpteenth time that tour, as uneventful and happy as one could imagine—but Josh _knows_ Shakespeare would hate them when Tyler flashes one of his one-thousand watt smiles at him, all rosy lips and crooked teeth, and crams his icy fingertips under Josh’s shirt for warmth. Josh knows because Shakespeare would never let his creations overcome their tragedies, would never let them reach their ever-afters.

And they might not be there yet, but Josh knows.

They’re on their way.


End file.
